Evil Morty
This version of Mortimer "Morty" Smith, named "Evil Morty" by fans and also known as Candidate Morty and President Morty is the one of the main antagonists of the adult animated TV series , appearing as the main antagonist of the episodes "Close Rick-counters of the Rick Kind" and "The Ricklantis Mix-Up"/"Tales from the Citadel". He was the creator of Evil Rick Sanchez and the one truly responsible for the deaths of Ricks and abductions of Mortys from different universes; he managed to escape capture and be elected first President of the Citadel of Ricks following the destruction of the public Council of Ricks. He was voiced by who also voiced every other version of both Rick Sanchez C-137 and Morty Smith C-137. Appearance Evil Morty has the same appearance as most other Mortys with a yellow shirt, dark blue pants, black shoes and short brown hair but sporting an eyepatch and with black socks. He removed it after Evil Rick was killed and later wore a regular dark gray colored suit and belt with a red tie; when removing his eyepatch this exposed wiring poking out from under his eye which he promptly pushed back in. History Evil Morty made his "grandfather" Evil Rick to cover him in case he and his plans were discovered. For reasons unknown Evil Morty was intent on killing Ricks and torturing their grandsons Mortys. Using Evil Rick, he successfully killed 27 Ricks and kidnapped their Mortys. Rick C-137 was blamed and hunted down by the Council. After Evil Rick's death the Council of Ricks returned the Rick-less Mortys to their families to live out the rest of their lives including Evil Morty. By the time all the Mortys were boarding ships to depart to their lives, the Council of Ricks had discovered that Evil Rick was a remotely controlled robot that acted under the orders of someone else. The last time we see Evil Morty, he removes his eyepatch - which held the transmitter for Evil Rick - and destroys it revealing him to be the controller of Evil Rick. Evil Morty then turned to board the departing ships now looking identical to the rest of the Mortys. In "The Ricklantis Mix-Up" Evil Morty secretly developed an alter-ego to become presidential candidate for the newly-democratic Citadel of Ricks. A Campaign Manager Morty was in charge of the Morty Party though he does not take his own candidate seriously at first. But despite mockery from Ricks and even other Mortys his candidate made a rousing speech about the class divide between the various Ricks and Mortys on the Citadel during a debate which earned him praise and support. Afterwards Evil Morty promptly fired his Campaign Manager for a lack of faith. An Investigator Rick gave Evil Morty's former Campaign Manager him a file revealing the candidate's true nature. Horrified at the truth, Campaign Manager Morty tries to assassinate Evil Morty to stop him from getting into office and is promptly arrested. Unfortunately for him, Evil Morty survived the assassination attempt and won the election. After the Shadow Council of Ricks revealed themselves as the true power behind the Citadel and informed Evil Morty he would answer to them the newly-elected president had all of them executed save for two who did not share the same sentiment and had become terrified. Campaign Manager Morty was killed by the Rick Secret Service agents and ejected into space. His body is one of the many bodies floating out of the Citadel's airlocks in the aftermath of the new dictatorship's purge. Also among the dead was Investigator Rick who was possibly killed for uncovering Evil Morty's secret. Gallery Evil Morty's Planet.jpg|The planet Evil Rick's lair was hidden on in the universe created by Evil Morty. Tortured Mortus.jpg|The alternate Mortys strapped around the lair. Torture Method.jpg|The method used to torture the alternate Mortys. Henchman.jpg|One of Evil Morty's crab-like alien minions. Rick and Morty Soundtrack - Evil Morty's Theme (Quality Extended) For the Damaged Coda EvilMortyKillsRicks.png|Evil Morty snapping his fingers for the guards to kill the members of the Shadow Council of Ricks opposing him. Evil_Morty.png|Evil Morty in "The Ricklantis Mix-Up"/"Tales from the Citadel". PresidentEvilMorty.png|Artwork of Evil Morty. Trivia *In "The Ricklantis Mix-Up" Evil Morty's plot to take over the Citadel was reminiscent of Frank Underwood from House of Cards. *It was theorized Evil Morty was the same Morty from the opening credits where he and his Rick were running from giant frog monsters and Morty was left behind to be eaten alive given that both of them wore black shoes while the main Morty wore white ones. **This also tied into theories that the main Rick on the show had already gone through multiple versions of his grandson Morty each of them presumably having died and Evil Morty was the only previous Morty of Rick C-137 to have survived albeit left forever scarred both physically and mentally to the point of seeking revenge on all the Central Finite Curve's Ricks as he believed they treated their Mortys as nothing more than sidekicks and disposable tools. *Evil Morty's theme music is "For the Damaged Coda" by Blonde Redhead. Navigation Category:Twin/Clone Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Abusers Category:Slaver Category:Control Freaks Category:Enigmatic Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Karma Houdini Category:Kidnapper Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Evil Creator Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Successful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Forgers Category:Crackers Category:Xenophobes Category:Obsessed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Power Hungry Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Homicidal Category:Leader Category:Rick and Morty Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Master Orator Category:Liars Category:Tyrants Category:Usurper Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Criminals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Non-Action Category:Dark Forms Category:Defilers Category:Rogues Category:Sadists Category:Hegemony Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Heretics Category:Serial Killers Category:Egotist Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Hypocrites Category:God Wannabe Category:Totalitarians Category:Terrorists Category:Male Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Related to Hero Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Exploitation Villains